User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
So now you're in Amy's house. Amy will give you the details what to do in the house. Category:Simulation Games Category:House Category:Sonic Games 1 strong simulation here 2 it Everywhere around you and upstairs wherever you go there is a simulation there only in Amy's house and a little bit. at the chao garden like the old ones of Sonic Adventure 2 battle Sonic Adventure DX director's cut. or the new sonic game 3 Since this is a simulation The house is very big you can do a lot of stuff in the house. let's start with the house 1. 1 House 1 Baby greed can wander in and play With his toys as well and wander in house. why you do a lot of stuff in the house. 1 On the bottom of your screen of the Top to the Right there is a clock telling you how long you can be out there. you can only stay out at night at 8 o'clock. if you past eight and you have the baby with you you're going to get hurt. I suggest you reach back to Amy's house when it reaches 8 if you don't you will be sorry. 2 When you Reach Amy's house and you made it in her house. you can put the baby Greed to bed and the time will restart. 3 You can set a clock time on your game end date: and year it'll be the same time at your house. but this only works online. if you go through that process every night at 8 you have to avoid somebody. if you're online you cannot restart the clock because that's a permanent time at your house but there's a little clock that you can turn the clock. to morning but it will still look like Night but it will say morning so you don't have to get hurt by somebody. 4 Yes there are two clocks now to the right on the top. the world of the clock turns to night and morning. represents Baby Greed how long he can be out there with you 5 On the bottom of the screen sonic life and boost will disappear. and the other bars will appear its like switching Taskbars. and on the top as well it will disappear and switch to a new bar. the middle ones will stay on the bottom those are his needs will stay throughout the game world. so you have to keep an eye on that or else you will be sorry 6 Let's start with the top. the top of the left are 5 things. first one it stars level. the second one is to love level. the third one is the smart Level. the 4th one is Happy Level 5 Playful Level 7 Now the right. these are the 5 things that you did wrong. Bored Level down sad Level down sick. Level Down dirty Level down Hunger Level down. The real time clock that you got to keep your eyes on before 8 o'clock at night 8 Tell you about the good ones. the first one is stars that's how much you been doing for him how you been taking care of him more like playing with him hanging out with him giving him so much adventures having fun with him making sure he's clean and he's not Dirty or is diaper. feeding him correctly making sure he's not sick and put to sleep every night at 8 o'clock. other sorts of stuff that will be fun for. you 9 love mode can work everywhere but the strongest is at Amy's house. this is important this mode can react to loyalty how strong is your love to him. and how strong is his love to. you it what you been doing a lot of stuff for him how much you've been a real team Player. how much is your care to him it revolves around all sorts of love not true love just Baby Love. gotta watch out for that one because if he's not loyal to you. he will probably make you die because sometimes he will not work as a team with you. If the loyal love is not a hundred percent. he will probably not work with you Will probably make you die or fall in the water or get hit by stuff or robots and Eggman anything that will hurt you Category:Simulation